A grape by any other day is just as sweet
by chibitzee
Summary: A brunette walked up to a lemonade stand and he said to the kid running the stand… "Hey… got any grapes?" Palletshipping (Day) fic, shounen ai


**How's it going guys, Chii here. I found this OTP prompt on Tumblr and decided to type up a little (LITTLE? More like, huge. I suck at short stories, sorry) oneshot of sorts for my two lovely babies just** _ **because...**_ **(For the record, fellow Palletshipper friends, what you are about to read is my four-month overdue Palletshipping Day fic that I finally finished because productivity sometimes breeds...)**

 **KUDOS TO YOU ANON PROMPTER! It was a little odd to work with, but I hope my product was good enough. *dabs***

 **I don't own Pokémon or the song associated with this fic. Expect TROLOLOL weirdness, definite shounen-ai and the occasional fluff because that's how I roll. Baby talk is not my language. That title tho. *cue in Jessie, James, Meowth and Wobbuffet doing the salsa***

 **It's surprising what I can do when I'm not forced to make a deadline, combined by lots of support and love for this pairing in general.**

 **FELLOW PALLETSHIPPERS UNITE! GANBARETSUGO~ ( ≧** **ヮ≦** **)**

* * *

 **A grape by any other day is just as sweet…**

 **Summary:** A brunette walked up to a lemonade stand and he said to the kid running the stand… _"Hey… got any grapes?"_ Palletshipping (Day) fic, shounen ai

* * *

"Wemonade! Does anyone want any wemonade?" Four year old Ash Ketchum yelled out to the streets, hoping to sell something from his stand today. He had just set up the aforementioned stand a few metres away from his house, his mother looking over him from a window as she carried on with the housework. It was a scorching summer day and being the industrious child he was, he'd decided to help his neighbours cool down by selling them cheap glasses of the best lemonade ever to be made.

Now if only someone would come and say hello.

The streets were fairly empty at ten o'clock in the morning. Most of Ash's neighbours went out in the middle of the afternoon, but he'd wanted to be early for those who desperately needed a cool drink to consume. Ten little cups and two full jugs of lemonade sat on the left side of the table, a basket with some lunch occupying the right. Swaying along with the humid breeze, the surrounding trees around Pallet Town kept the place well shaded from the sun's ultraviolet rays.

"Laalaalaa, I wonder who'll come over today~" Ash singsonged to himself, kicking his legs forwards and backwards excitedly. He was ready to see so many smiles today! Grandma Diana next door always gave him the best hugs, and he swore Uncle Roderich had a packet of chocolate chip cookies in his cupboard solely for him. The best thing of course was getting to play with Mr and Mrs Jenkin's baby Nidoran. Ash loved Pokémon more than _anyyyything._

Just then, a Pidgey flew closeby – in search of something, Ash wasn't sure. Tiny feet clawing at the dusty concrete ground, the Pokémon flapped its wings frantically and looked around with inquisitive eyes.

"Aww, are ya thirsty too, wittle Pidgey?" the black-haired boy asked, retrieving a plastic bowl from his mother's basket and pouring some lemonade into it. It chirped back.

"Teehee~ here ya go then. For you, this one will be fwee coz Pokémon are super special!" Ash muttered, brown eyes glowing with glee when the Pidgey began to drink. "Have a good day, wittle Pidgey!"

Little Ash continued to man his stand, patiently waiting for someone to come over. The child busied himself with a handheld video game and the occasional bites of his sandwich, and as the minutes came and went, he'd sold all his ten glasses with a great total of three dollars. His mommy would be so proud! At this rate, he'd be able to buy that Charmander plushie he'd wanted so much by the end of the week!

"Ash dear, are things alright with you?" Delia Ketchum stepped out of the house for a moment to check on her baby boy.

"Mommy, mommy!" Ash ran to her eagerly."I gots thwee Pokédollars now! Maybe I could buy that Chawmander toy if I earn just enough!"

"Of course, sweetie." she replied kindly. Her attention flew from her son to the distance as she spotted their new neighbours walking around to greet the community. "Ooh, look who's coming over! Fill up your cups, Ash dear." Delia scurried back inside for her welcome gift.

The new neighbours seemed kind of fancy and sophisticated to Ash. According to his mother, they were Grandpa Professor Oak's grandchildren, and they had moved in with him a few days ago. Grandpa Professor Oak's house was huge. Ash knew he had lots and lots and lots of Pokémon in his backyard because the old man studied them for a living.

The ravenette watched as Grandpa Professor Oak led a teenage girl and a boy who could be around his age all over the place, pointing at houses and wild Pokémon here and there. The clothes they wore weren't rural – designer cashmere and the finest denim, but Ash didn't really know because he wasn't an expert on clothes. He waved hello. Grandpa Professor Oak saw him and came over, a chocolate ready in hand.

"Hey there, young Ash. Selling lemonade, are we?"

"Ya!" The chocolate Grandpa Professor Oak brought him was always the best. "Do ya want some wemonade? Mommy helped me make it. It's reawwy easy and nice!"

The old man chuckled fondly. "Well, why not. It's rather hot today, isn't it?" He fished a coin from his pocket and handed it to the ravenette in exchange for one of his lemonade cups.

"Mmm, this _is_ good! Now, you haven't met my grandchildren yet, have you?" Grandpa Professor Oak said, bringing his grandchildren forward. "This here's Daisy and Gary. They've moved here with me from another part in Kanto. Say hello, you two."

The brown-haired girl gave him a huge smile and a friendly pat on his head. "Aww, you're so cute. How old are you, Ash?"

The hazel-eyed boy grinned, holding up pudgy fingers. "I'm four! Mommy says I won't be five till next year."

"Oh, my little brother Gary is five. Maybe you guys could be great friends someday. Can I have some lemonade too?"

"Ya!"

Daisy helped herself to a glass before giving little Ash a warm hug. "It's nice to meet you, Ash. Come on now Gary, say hello."

"Mfft." The brunette boy beside her had his arms crossed, emerald eyes watching something far away. He didn't seem very friendly, but Ash held out a hand anyway. "Hi! Do ya want some wemonade too, Gawy?"

The boy went on to fiddling with the edge of his indigo t-shirt. He seemed like he had something to say, but he remained silent instead.

"Gary, it's not very nice to ignore someone who is trying to be friends with you." He heard Grandpa Professor Oak mutter to his grandson. Daisy nudged him gently on the shoulder. "Sorry Ash, he's probably just shy."

"Dasokay! I just hope we can be fwiends!" the black-haired boy smiled widely as he took out new plastic cups from the basket. Sooner or later, Delia emerged with a package or two in her arms. "Welcome, welcome dears! Just before you go, I've got something for the children. I hope you'll like Pallet Town as much as we do." She handed them both a perfectly wrapped up present.

"Thanks for coming over, Gwandpa Pwofessor Oak!"

"No problem Ash. Maybe we'll come by again tomorrow." the old man promised, ushering Daisy and Gary back home. Gary didn't budge however. He just stood there holding his present, this time staring Ash down with a cool green gaze.

Daisy checked on her brother. "Oh, you want to stay, Gary?"

"Be back home for lunch, okay? You know where to go."

An awkward silence loomed between the two young boys as Daisy left with her grandfather and Delia returned to her cleaning duties. Trying to break the ice, Ash took out his video game and showed it to his new neighbour. "Do you wike bwocks? I'm not vewy good at this game. Hehehe~ If ya want, you can have a tw–"

"GOT ANY GRAPES!?"

"Whatt?" Ash was confused.

.

.

.

 **…** **Grapes?**

.

.

.

"YOU HEARD ME! GRAPES! Y-YEAH, GRAPES – I'M ASKING YOU IF YOU HAVE GRAPES NOW DO YOU HAVE GRAPES?!"

"Err… no?" The hazel-eyed boy shook his head. "I onwy have a half-eaten sandwich and wemonade…"

Gary's shy demeanour faded as he lifted his chin up, turning away. "Well you should! What kind of lemonade stand doesn't sell grapes anyway? It's utterly _disgraceful_!"

"Disgwace- _whaa?_ What does that word mean? I dun undastan–"

The older five year old merely scoffed, stomping arrogantly. "I'm coming back tomorrow and you better have grapes! Bye!" He then left sprinting towards the direction of Grandpa Professor Oak's home, hot on his sister's and grandfather's trail.

.

.

.

What in Arceus just happened…?

.

.

.

Little Ash was still trying to recover from his shock when his handheld device began to make beeping noises. Oh no, he lost the game. Maybe he should ask his mother what disgwa– _disgra–_ whatever Gary said meant. Why was he yelling so loudly and asking for grapes when just minutes ago he hadn't wanted to say a word?

Ash decided then that maybe his new brunette neighbour was a little weird. With his two jugs of lemonade almost empty and his mother's voice calling him for an early lunch, the four year old carefully put everything away, making several trips back and forth when necessary. Grapes huh? He'd check the fridge for some just in case, just so the emerald-eyed boy wouldn't complain next time.

If there was a next time…

 **o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

The next day was cloudier than the last, but the toasty summer breeze made all the difference on that fairly peaceful morning. Ash had woken up a little later than usual, chowed down his mother's own pancake recipe for breakfast and rushed outside to set up quickly. Unfortunately for him, the ravenette didn't find any grapes in the fridge. There were several packets of lemons however. Maybe today Gary wouldn't mind a glass of lemonade.

As promised, Daisy and Gary dropped by his stand minutes after Mrs Jenkin and Uncle Roderich had. Ash had just finished running around his front lawn chasing after Nidoran and Rattata when two siblings came over with a delicious-looking cake Daisy baked herself.

"Hey Ash, I brought you a treat! As thanks for your mother's welcome gift, of course." She left it on the table. Unlike yesterday, the siblings were dressed in more casual clothes today – plain tees, shorts and sandals, the style similar to Ash's own red overalls.

"Yay! Thank you, I wove eating cake!"

"I figured as much." She laughed. "I hope triple chocolate deluxe is good enough!"

When brown eyes landed on Gary, the brunette was just as tight-lipped as he had been the previous day. Still the same cool green gaze and still the same folded-arm stance. And just like yesterday, Daisy had to prompt her brother to at least greet the little four year old back. Nudge, nudge, nudge.

"Gary, don't you want to be friends with cute little Ash?"

Nothing to say. Ashy simply shrugged it off, handing them both ready cups of nice, refreshing lemonade.

"Isokay. Gawy doesn't have to say hi. I gots you some wemonades though, big sister Daisy!"

The girl took the cups with her, chuckling softly. "Aww, aren't you soo sweet? If Gary only called me big sister Daisy too!" She handed the green-eyed child a cup which he adamantly refused by coldly turning away. Daisy sighed. Ash carried on smiling like the exuberant individual he was.

She had already finished drinking from both cups when she realized something. "Oh no, I didn't bring any coins with me! I'm sorry Ash... I'll run home and go get some! Gary, you stay here, yes?"

"Hmph."

Ash shook his head, beaming brightly. "No, no! You can have them for fwee cos we're fwiends now! Thank you for da cake again. I can ask Mommy to cut a piece and we can all share!"

"...You still don't have any grapes." Gary finally spoke up, jade orbs almost hostile as they burned into Ash's small form. It was then that the ravenette's smile dissolved gradually, replaced only with awful guilt.

"'M sowwy. We didn't have any in gwapes the fridge... But the wemonade is nice, pwomise!"

"Gary," Daisy was watching the two curiously. "...what is this all about?"

"Hmph! Your lemonade is useless compared to grapes! Did you really think it would be commendable enough? _Hah!_ Don't make me laugh!"

"GARY! That was not a nice thing to say; apologize, now!"

Even with Daisy appalled, the four year old kept his cool and grinned weakly. He didn't even know what commenda-whatever meant but it sounded like a really bad thing... "Imma ask Mommy to buy gwapes when she goes to the supermarket. 'M sowwy."

Ash bowed down to show his deepest respects, feeling sad. Why was Gary mad at him? It wasn't his fault they didn't have grapes. He was running a lemonade stand, not a grapes or grape juice stand. Was it important to greet new neighbours with grapes? He didn't really know much because he was only four, so he felt really, really bad, and stupid, too.

"HEH! I'm not coming back here to be disappointed! I won't tolerate your grapeless lemonade stand!" And with that, the brunette ran off, his footsteps hard as it thumped loudly against the road. Daisy, on the other hand, was still appalled at her baby brother's display of unkindness.

"I am so, _so_ sorry, Ash. He's not like that, I can tell you now! I'm going to tell him off when I get home. Thanks for your lemonade, though."

"Dasokay. I'm weally sowwy I dun have gwapes."

"It's not your fault, okay?" the teen comforted the boy with a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently. "Now, you just leave all the reprimanding to big sister Daisy. Tell me how the cake is, okay?"

"Okay. Byebye! Have a good aftanoon!"

He watched her go, fiddling with the lids of his unused plastic cups before choosing to clean up his stand for the day. If Ash drew a picture of grapes while he waited for his mommy to go shopping, maybe that would make Gary want to be his friend and not be so mad at him, at least.

 **o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

"Well, well, well. You _still_ don't have any grapes. Shameful, I tell you. _Shameful._ "

Five year old Gary was back again the following day to taunt four year old Ash Ketchum for his grapes or lack thereof. Ashy had been smart this time though: last night, he gathered all his crayons and the tiny sketchbook his mother gave to him to make doodles in. He'd been at his tiny drawing corner, staring at the blank page for a while, Delia noticed, until finally the boy traced a bunch of violet circles stacked on top of each other. He shaded them as best as a four year old could and finished the masterpiece with what he hoped could pass as a green stalk.

That warm morning, the black-haired boy patiently waited for Gary to come over whilst he listened to Grandma Diana tell him stories of her past. She gave him a really, really warm hug in exchange for the citrusy drink, and it wasn't until she left that his five year old neighbour chose to arrive, alone. Ash steeled himself, ready for any Gary's jeers. _Present the drawing... present the drawing._ That's all he needed to do. When no open mocks came however, he calmed down a little, serving himself a cuppa as Gary's glaring was getting scary. And then, the brunette began to talk.

Moving aside the two jugs of lemonade and his plastic cup stack to one side, he flipped open the sketchbook, feeling somewhat proud of himself.

"Here. I drew ya some gwapes." Ash's voice was high and happy as he pointed at the kiddie doodle. "It's not da real thing but Mommy's shopping day isn't till Fwiday. I pwomise she'll get gwapes then!" He tore off the page from his sketchbook, inwardly cringing as he liked his sketchbook a lot.

Gary shrugged, seeming to inspect the drawing's intricacies. "Daisy got mad at me yesterday." he said, clenching small fists tightly. "She said I wasn't nice, but it's not my fault you don't have grapes. Heh." He ran a hand through his chocolate hair before grabbing the drawing from Ash, scoffing. "You draw terribly. I bet even a Caterpie can sketch better than you." As if that wasn't harsh enough, the green-eyed boy carelessly let go of the paper, two pairs of eyes watching the breeze momentarily catch it before it fell on the ground, ignored.

.

.

.

That, Ash thought at the moment, was _the line_.

Little Ashy was really nice, because his mommy taught him well. She taught him not to say mean things to anyone and to be mannerful when he was interacting with others, younger or older, Pokémon or not. There was one day in particular where he asked his mother what he should do should someone be ever mean to him, and Delia, being the doting mother she was, knew she couldn't always be around to protect him. She humbly replied with, _"Well, honey, if they're really, really mean to you, then don't hesitate to defend yourself. Hesitate means, "to stop and think" and defend means, "don't let them push you". You'll tell Mommy when this happens, won't you?"_

 _"Ya!"_ he giggled in response. _"I hope that no one will ever be mean to me. I don't wike it when people are mean."_

HMPH! Ash didn't want to be friends with Gary anymore. Gary was mean to him, even when he tried to be nice. He didn't have any grapes, and he didn't like being mocked about his drawings, even if they weren't that awesome. He picked up the sketch on the road and tucked it into his sketchbook, seething. "I don't wike you! You're so mean! I don't have any gwapes and I wouldn't want to give ya any even if I did!" He packed everything up into his basket, careful not to spill anything before sprinting back inside his home, slamming the door hard.

The five year old stood outside the Ketchums' home that early afternoon, alone and hurt for being outright rejected. Ash didn't bother to check on him then; he was too busy helping out his mother and asking her if he really was a terrible artist or when he'd take her to town for that Charmander plushie.

 **o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

It had been four days since he started his lemonade stand, and there was no way Ash's mean new neighbour would deter him from making people happy with his homemade lemonade. He set up the stand as usual on that early half past ten, industriously dragging their small, outdoor picnic table between the front most part of their lawn and the road. With the basket on top of the table and his trusty plastic chair to sit on, Ash fixed up a line of lemonade cups, resting the pitcher down when he was done pouring.

"Yay! Nine Pokédollars, yipee! If I earn another, I can get that Chawmander pwushie with Mommy!" he told himself, determined to be just as jovial as he usually was today.

Big brother Chris from six houses away stumbled by a little later. He was fond of Ash and tried to teach him how to skateboard, but the four year old wasn't very good with his balance yet. Then Mr Vincent gave him a tip for being so nice. Ashy's neighbours were very understanding and, as the inhabitants of a small, quiet village, they all got along together as friends if not acquaintances.

Just when the ravenette thought that mean kid Gary wouldn't dare to show his face again, he walked by forty minutes past the current hour and stopped in front of the Ketchum lawn hesitantly. The hazel-eyed boy would have none of it, though.

"If ya came here to mock me even more or to ask for gwapes, well I dun have any and Mommy says whatever you say to me isn't true!" He sucked in a deep breath and stood up as he said this, attempting to look physically intimidating. Gary was taller than him however, so any show of intimidation was ineffective.

Instead of bothering to reply, the green-eyed boy said nothing and just stared at the ground beneath his rubber shoes. He bit his lip. "'M not here to mock you, but I am still here for grapes. It's _grapes_ , okay, not gwapes. **Grapes.** With an R." Gary murmured at the boring ground.

"Well, I'm sowwy that I'm still not vewy good with r's! And I awready told you, I dun have gwapes! I sell wemonade, with **wemons!** "

The young brunette finally dignified Ash with some eye contact, at the very least. Just when Ash thought he would counter with another insult, Gary just harrumphed and left it at that. "Why do you have a lemonade stand, anyway? Grapes are undeniably sweeter than lemons."

Undenia-whaa?

"I dun undastand when you use such big words! What does dat even mean?"

"What, _sweet?_ You don't know what sweet means?"

"Nooooo!" Ash was so annoyed right now. "Undenia-somefing."

For the first time since they met, Gary actually smiled, even though it was probably out of vain and not as genuine as it should be. "You really need to read a dictionary, Ashy-boy. Heh. Undeniable means "cannot be denied", and if you don't know what deny means, it's basically you not wanting to admit that grapes are better than lemons."

WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT? **Ashy-boy?!**

Delia Ketchum left her morning duties to briefly check on the boys outside. From her perspective, the two were getting along nicely now, but she was still a little worried that Ash had told her how mean Gary was being. "Is everything alright, dears?" She stepped outside with a feather duster in hand, wearing her usual apple-printed apron.

"Mommmmmyyyyyy~! I'm not an Ashy-boy, am I? 'Sdat a _bad_ thing?"

She gave Gary a "please-explain-this" look, and he quietly bowed his head down. "'S just a nickname, Mrs Ketchum. 'M sorry." The five year old was back to observing this one pebble on the ground, embarrassed.

The woman kept a calculating expression on before grinning to herself knowingly, amused. Pigtail-pulling, that was it. "Ooooh, I see. Well then, you two keep getting along now. And no, Ash dear, it's not a bad thing. Pop in and tell me if Gary's staying over for lunch so I can prepare something for him, yes? Call me if you boys need me!"

"Okay mommy!"

Gary watched the ravenette wave his mother goodbye before their eyes made contact yet again: a judging hazel on emotionless emerald. "Hmph. Well, dun call me Ashy-boy. It sounds stupid." He took a cup of lemonade and selflessly handed Gary one.

Even though the four year old was being considerably nice to him by handing him yet another free drink, Gary did not take up the offer, _yet again_. The older boy just scrunched his nose and turned around, ready to leave for home.

"I don't care if you don't have grapes and I don't care if you're not as knowledgeable as you could be. I'm gonna keep coming back and you can't stop me." He said satirically.

.

.

.

Knowledgea-whaa?

 **o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

Fifth day and still no grapes. The days were getting repetitive.

The sun was just about to reach its peak in the sapphire sky when little Ash sighed, flicking through pages of his favourite comic book. He already had enough for a Charmander plushie, but his mother usually took him to the shops in the late afternoon when the people didn't crowd around as much. It was Friday and he was just so, so excited. He'd finally have a Pokémon toy of his own!

Already expecting his new neighbour's presence, Ash placed another plastic seat next to the picnic table for Gary to sit on. When the boy made his appearance, he gladly took the chair and busied himself with his own video gaming device. It was especially hot that day so he was dressed in a thin blue short-sleeved shirt; as was Ash, albeit in a red one.

"Got my grapes yet, Ashy-boy? I'm not going to leave you until you do, you know."

The ravenette looked up from his comic. "I told ya not to call me dat!"

"And who's gonna stop me?" Gary bit back, not even paying attention to Ash as he knocked his video game opponent out.

"Arrrghh. Why are you so mean to me, I didn't do anyfing to you..."

"...And you still haven't answered my question from yesterday; why is it that you're running a stand anyway? Are you trying to buy something?"

"And what if _I am?_ 'M not telling ya! And I'm running a stand cos it's hot and people need cool drinks! Unwike you, I'm twying to be nice."

Gary turned the device off to face the younger boy completely. "Are you saying I can't be nice?" He looked at the younger boy with his, "is-that-a-challenge" kind of look, Ash eyeing him with just as much firmness.

"Well, you aren't! And I still dun have gwapes but Mommy will take me to town today!"

Heated stares and challenging glares took up most of their time until Ash had enough of it and went back to reading his comic. Moltres Man was the coolest ever; maybe someday he'd get a real Pokémon and travel Kanto Region as well... Of course, there was no way he'd tell Gary this because he'd probably just laugh at him anyway. He'd pick Charmander, or maybe Bulbasaur, or Squirtle because they're all so cool! He was still four years old but he knew his mommy would let him have a Pokémon of his own by then.

A short arm reached out for a cup of lemonade, downing it in one go. He laughed at one of the comic acts, catching the five year old's attention.

"Only young kids would read comics like you. I read real Pokémon stories, like that one Rhydon who protected a flock of Doduo from a hostile Primeape. It happened last year, and I know this because Gramps gives me some of his past projects to read over."

Ash thought that was really, _really_ cool, but he tried not to sound so interested. "Oh. That's cool. Yeah! Cool." Let it be known that four year old Ash Ketchum was not a master of subtlety.

"Hmph. I'd tell you all about it but you still don't any grapes. Maybe tomorrow, though." Gary got up and smirked, jade orbs still glued to the screen of his device. Ash got up as well, closing the book. He was waiting for Gary to walk away, and the hazel-eyed child already learned not to try to offer the boy another cup because he wouldn't want one anyway. Beads of sweat were actually forming on his face due to the heat when Gary surprised him this time, reaching out for one of the last full lemonade cups and throwing five quarters on the table. "I don't know how much this is worth or whatever you're buying is, but I can be nice, end of story."

Always had to have the last word, that one. How would Ash deal with having him around for the rest of his Pallet Town life?

 **~o~**

Ash had never been so excited to go the shops in his life. He chose to follow his mother to the supermarket for supplies first, planning to head over to the kid's shop he loved so much to purchase that one coveted Charmander plushie displayed outside the shop window when they were finished. Upon arrival, he immediately took off to the fruits section, checking over his shoulder every now and then to make sure his mother was following him. Hazel eyes scanned over the filled counters one by one: Watermelons, oranges, strawberries – ah. There they were. Freshly picked bunches of grapes, all lined up together in its sweet-smelling berry goodness. The black-haired boy dashed over to the counter but found he couldn't reach it without his mother's help.

"So, Gary likes grapes, Ash?"

"Ya! He says he'll keep coming over if I dun get him some. He still calls me Ashy-boy and I don't wike it. He's not being mean to me now, though." Ash thought of the five extra quarters sitting in his pocket along with the rest of his hard-earned Pokédollars.

"That's good to hear." She beamed proudly. "Maybe you'll be able to play with your new Charmander toy with him if you want to. I hear he's very smart. You can ask him to teach you about Pokémon as well..."

Though the thought of being friends with an annoying meanie like Gary didn't sound good to Ash, he really _did_ want to learn more about Pokémon. There wasn't anyone around the neighbourhood that was about his age too – the kids were mostly a lot older than himself. If Gary could really be nice, then Ashy was yet to see how nice the brunette could be. At least he'd know tomorrow because by then he'd actually have real grapes to give him. Funny how he had bothered to get a person grapes just to be friends with them.

Checking out of the supermarket couldn't be any longer. The shops weren't near closing time, but Ash had been waiting a whole week to get this toy in his hands. And in all fairness, he worked hard to earn it himself as well. He ran past the doors, attentively looking left and right, looking back to check on his mother and dashing past the none-too-many pedestrians here and there. The last few turns almost made his mother lose sight of him until she caught up, eventually, the two of them disappearing inside the wonderful, wonderful store.

.

.

.

"I'm sorry. We're already out, little boy. There'll be a new shipping next week, maybe you can wait till then?"

The hazel-eyed boy was super devastated. When they talked to the owner about it, he told them that the Charmander plushie had ran out of stock. It would take another week for Ash to wait for it, causing his heart to sink even more. He worked _soooo_ hard and was _sooo_ nice. He had enough to buy one, really; he counted all the coins with some help last night! Delia offered to get him another toy, sad to see her little baby frowning so much but he was already out the door before he could hear of it.

It just wasn't fair.

What had little Ash done wrong?

 **o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

Saturday morning left Ash Charmander-plushieless and playing out in the front lawn with one of his toy bulldozers. The bag of grapes was in his trusty basket and he was just waiting for Gary to arrive and receive it already. Unlike yesterday, clouds painted the sky like his sullen mood, advantageous only as it wasn't so hot.

One hour.

One hour and thirty.

The brunette was nowhere to be seen. And of course, the day he finally got the older boy's stupid grapes, he wouldn't even show up like he promised. His mother tried to console him but it simply wasn't the same. Ash felt awful and unhappy and terrible.

Two hours now.

When he spotted the green-eyed boy approach, Ash didn't hesitate to interrupt him.

"Hey, Ashy-boy. Got any gra–"

"Here." The fruit was untouched from yesterday, still in the same separate plastic bag as they had purchased it.

"Oh, you finally got some! Geez, and I thought you woul–"

 **"Just. Take. It."**

Gary eyed him suspiciously, but suspicion turned into worry when the brunette noticed how depressed the four year old appeared right then.

"Oh. Well, uhm. Thank you, I guess." He took the bag and checked its contents, inwardly concerned. "Uhm, are you ...a-are you okay?"

The four year old tried not to sniffle. He was so excited about getting Gary's grapes yesterday that he didn't even think the plushie would sell out that soon...

" _N-No._ 'M not okay." Tears, please... go... away! "You got your gwapes, now pwease just weave me awone."

Step. Step. Step. He'd done his delivery duty. It was time to head back inside and sulk into his blanket and be sad forever.

Ash was at his door when Gary grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Hang on, Ash, I want to know why you're sad!" Gary yelled, chewing on his bottom lip. Ash didn't want to talk to him, no. His lip quivered and his eyes were glazed over, fat tears threatening to run down his face.

"I k-know. I h-haven't been nice to you this week, and I'm a terrible person and I'm awkward and unfriendly. But I'm not all that." The brunette combed his free hand through his hair nervously, fidgeting.

"T-Truth is, I d-don't even like grapes. They w-were simply the first thing that came to mind and I thought, m-maybe if I kept asking for them, you'd keep expecting me to come over without it being suspicious and h-hah, you probably d-don't know what _suspicious_ or _awkward_ means but I just didn't want to seem weird for desperately wanting to have a friend. _I've..._ I've n-never even had _o-one... ever._ "

Ash was even more saddened now, even though he had a feeling Gary was attempting to make him feel better. All that trouble to be his friend? All those insults and jeers so he wouldn't think Gary coming over was _weird?_ And he didn't even like grapes in the first place?!

But he understood a little. Maybe. Would Ash have felt that way if he'd never, EVER had a friend? Possibly. He'd approach things differently, yes, and if the other person thought he was weird, well, then that was how he was.

He was baffled, to put it simply. But he had no hard feelings for the emerald-eyed boy. "Thanks for telling me da truth but... I'm going inside."

Gary nodded sadly, dropping the younger's arm. "I'm really sorry. I'll eat these grapes, don't worry. I won't let it go to waste. I r-really, really wanted to be your friend. I just didn't know... _how._ "

They exchanged sorrowful glances as seconds ticked by slowly. Ash was the one who broke the silence by muttering, "Apowogy accepted. I don't wike what you did, but we can still be fwiends."

"Really? You still want me around?"

"Uhhuh, reawwy."

With the two boys reconciled, they grinned at each other stupidly, both excited to see how things would go from then on. Ash decided to stay outside after all, and Gary had something to share.

"I'm not here for only the grapes, to be honest with you."

The five year old was carrying a backpack with him, and Ash was previously too occupied with his misery to have noticed. Gary opened it up and took out a large package; and a familiar package at that.

He didn't even have to open the box because Ash already knew what was inside. It was the same box the Charmander plushie he so greatly desired came in, and he gasped when his new friend didn't hesitate to gift the toy to the ravenette.

"Uhm, f-f-for you. You seemed to really like red, s-so, I thought maybe you'd l-like it. I'm sorry if you don't... It was t-the last one yesterday and– haha. I really am not very good with this."

...And it was perfect. The sun may not have been out that day but he didn't care; Ash's day was bright enough anyway. Amazing, adorable, loveable Charmander toy. Gary was delighted to see Ash grin so wide it hurt his cheeks, and Ash was super happy he now had two new friends to play with.

 **~o~**

Three o'clock in the afternoon and Delia Ketchum was overjoyed to see her son and his new friend play Charmander Invasion at their front lawn. It was as if her garden flowers were blooming more beautifully that Saturday, but it couldn't compare to how dazzling little Ash's newfound smile was. She pinched off one of the small fruits from their basket sitting on the dining table, happily biting into the juicy, violet berry.

She'd have to buy some more bunches for the future, she mentally noted as her heart warmed up at the sight of the two feeding each other the same berries.

After all, a grape by any other day is just as _sweet..._

.

.

.

...like a fresh, new friendship; and being together, with a connection that's meant to last.


End file.
